Segment deduplication storage systems are efficient in terms of storage capacity. In a segment deduplication storage system, a data stream or data block is broken into segments. Segments are stored in the event that a segment has not been previously stored. In the event that a segment has been previously stored, a reference is stored to the prior stored segment. Information is also stored on how stored segments are used to reconstruct the data stream or data block. However, segment deduplication storage systems are in some cases too slow for storing and retrieving data stored in the system. Storing can be too slow because prior stored segments must be searched to see if an incoming segment is the same as a prior stored segment. Retrieving can be too slow because data must be reconstructed from a number of data segments stored previously.